War on the Inside
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Belarus is broken and empty inside. After all those years of loving Russia and never getting anything, she makes a deal that could kill. She allows 2p Russia to take her as his. His sick and twisted mind is rubbing off on the sweet Belarusian and she's fighting herself to keep it inside. With no one there to save her, will she forever be inlove with 2p Russia?
1. Broken

Based on the song, War of Change.

Chapter One

I sat at my desk, waiting for the sound of heavy foot steps to come up the stairs. I hear the door slam, good. He's on time again. "Belarus, come down here!" He shouts. I sigh, put down my pencil and paper and walk to the door that leads from my room to the hallway. I slowly walk down the stairs and I see him sitting in his favorite chair by the fire place. He motions for me to come closer and I walk towards him, keeping my head down.

He pats his lap and a gently sit down on him, still my head was down and I sat up straight. I felt his deep laugh as he pulled me into him, his right arm wrapped possessively around my slim waist with his hand splayed out on my hip while his left hand stroked my long silver-blonde tresses. I felt him lift me up so I now straddled his waist, my hands on his strong chest. "Look at me." He whispered. I slowly let my head rise, looking into his crimson red eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, my voice holding no emotion. This pleased him and he smirked at me, "Why would I stop you?" I leaned forward and brushed my lips gently across his forehead, down his temple and cheek bones and teasingly across his lips. Before he could kiss me back, I pulled back and started to get up from his lap when I felt him pull me down harshly. "I never said you were dismissed Bela." He chuckled into my ear as he saw my eyes held nothing inside of them. He was happy, happy that I was broken and held nothing left.

"You never said that I couldn't leave." I whispered into his ear, nipping at it. "True, but I still didn't say you could go." He laughed, his hands working behind me to untie my white bow that help my maid smock on. His laugh made shivers run down my spine, made me fear the thought of loosing that sound. He removed my apron and tossed it to the side, working on the buttons at the top of my dress. "See Belarus? I'm so much better than him, I'm much better than your world's **Russia**." 2p Russia smiled darkly and pushed his mouth onto her's, never letting her speak.

Review meh please!


	2. The Unexpected

Chapter Two, The Unexpected

Six Months Before

"Brother, please become one with me! I love you!" Belarus said to Russia. Russia sighed and closed his eyes, "Belarus, I do not like you like that. I will never love or like you like that so please quit wasting my time." Russia walked away, leaving a teary eyed Belarusian to sink to the ground. It was then that the clouds turned gray and it started to pour heavily.

Belarus stayed there, not caring that the dress that her 'beloved' Russia gave to her became soaked and muddy. "Sister, what are you doing out here?" A familiar Russian accent broke her trance. She twisted around to see 2p Russia standing in the rain in all his glory.

Belarus couldn't help but notice that way his crimson red eyes sparkled as he look over her soaking from, the way his drenched reddish brown locks clung to his high cheek bones and strong jaw, the way his open jacket allowed her to see his wet shirt cling to his nicely built chest and stomach.

'No, you're in love with Russia, the nice one!' Belarus thought to herself, not noticing the way that she openly stared at the dark Russian. 2p Russia noticed right away though, a cocky smirk on his lips. He strutted towards herm his long, black trench coat billowing behind him. He kneeled down and gently grasped her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him. "My face is up here, little Belarusian." 2p Russia chuckled darkly.

Belarus blushed darkly, yanking her chin away from his grasp and looking away from him. 2p Russia growled deeply, causing Belarus to shiver. A firm hand weaved into the left side of her hair, forcing her head to turn. She looked right into the crazy red eyes of his as he shouted "Never look away from me!" He shouted and crushed his mouth to her's in a fiery, passionate kiss. Belarus gasped and 2p Russia saw this as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mint and rain flavored mouth. He bit her lower lip slightly harshly, causing her to moan.

2p Russia pulled away from her, a smirk still planted on his freshly kissed lips. His smile widened when he fully took her in. Her silver-blonde tresses were messy from his hand, her cheeks flushed and she was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over with desire. The dress that Russia had gotten her was soaked and the white on it had become see through. "How about we make a deal." 2p Russia smiled as Belarus glided her lips over his cheek. "What kind of deal?" She asked breathlessly. "Be mine."

Cliff Hanger!

Send meh some reviews please!


	3. The Deal

Chapter Three, The Deal

Recap:

"How about we make a deal." 2p Russia smiled as Belarus glided her lips over his cheek. "What kind of deal?" She asked breathlessly. "Be mine."

End of Recap

Belarus pulled her face away swiftly, trying to remove herself from him. 2p Russia must not have liked this since he pulled her back down to him, his eyes held something that seemed like fear. "Think about it Bela, Russia here will never love you, but I do, and the Belarus in my world won't ever love me." 2p Russia rushed out in one single breath.

Belarus looked at him, thinking about how right he was and she smiled, "Okay."2p Russia smiled and stood up, pulling Belarus up with him. 2p Russia's eyes were filled with happiness as he laughed and twirled Belarus around in the air. Belarus laughed happily and clutched 2p Russia who in return hugged her back. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. "Let's go home Bela." 2p Russia said as he set her down and he grabbed her hand in his and they went back to his home together.

With Russia and Ukraine

"Russia, where's Bela?" Ukraine asked. "I don't know, normally she's chasing me around by now." Russia said. "Well, were did you last see her?" Ukraine asked him. "Outside when…" Russia trailed off as he realized she never followed him inside. Russia ran out of his home, Ukraine not far behind. Belarus's white hair bow was lying on the damp ground where she once stood. Russia picked it up.

The white stained by the mud. "Belarus always wears her bow." Ukraine said with shock in her voice and tears in her eyes, "What if, what if she's dead?" Ukraine cried, "That storm was pretty bad." "No, Belarus is strong, she wouldn't die so easily." Russia said as he stared at the dirty bow in his hands that clench it tightly.

2p Russia and Belarus

"Wow, your home is amazing!" Belarus said with childish excitement. 2p Russia chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her to the door. "Russia, I can walk just fine!" Belarus giggled. 2p Russia tensed and Belarus looked down at him. "I hate it when you say that name yet I want to hear it either moaned or screamed from your lips." 2p Russia sighed, shifting her weight so he could run a hand through his messy semi dark locks. "I love you 2p Russia." Belarus purred into his ear.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be up against the wall moaning my name." 2p Russia growled playfully into her ear, nipping at it softly. "What if I want to be?" Belarus asked as she smiled coyly. "God, I swear if you're teasing me, I'm going to die." 2p Russia moaned as he moved her so her slim legs could wrap around his waist. "Why would I do that to you?" Belarus giggled innocently. "Don't know; don't care so long as you don't do it." 2p Russia said as he kissed her on the lips. "Stay with me." He whispered to her. "Forever." She whispered back at him.

At The World Meeting

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta!" Italy sang. "Shut up!" Germany screamed which made everyone stop talking. "Hey, where's Bela?" America asked as he looked around the room for the Belarusian girl. "She disappeared during the storm!" Ukraine cried, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. "Are you serious?" France asked, shocked that the Belarusian and been so careless. "We need to go look for her then!" England said as he stood up. "But here should we look?" Japan asked calmly. "Everywhere!" America shouted as they all left to search their country.

Cliff Hanger! I want so damn reviews already!


	4. Searching and Leaving

Chapter Three, The Deal

Recap:

"How about we make a deal." 2p Russia smiled as Belarus glided her lips over his cheek. "What kind of deal?" She asked breathlessly. "Be mine."

End of Recap

Belarus pulled her face away swiftly, trying to remove herself from him. 2p Russia must not have liked this since he pulled her back down to him, his eyes held something that seemed like fear. "Think about it Bela, Russia here will never love you, but I do, and the Belarus in my world won't ever love me." 2p Russia rushed out in one single breath.

Belarus looked at him, thinking about how right he was and she smiled, "Okay."2p Russia smiled and stood up, pulling Belarus up with him. 2p Russia's eyes were filled with happiness as he laughed and twirled Belarus around in the air. Belarus laughed happily and clutched 2p Russia who in return hugged her back. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. "Let's go home Bela." 2p Russia said as he set her down and he grabbed her hand in his and they went back to his home together.

With Russia and Ukraine

"Russia, where's Bela?" Ukraine asked. "I don't know, normally she's chasing me around by now." Russia said. "Well, were did you last see her?" Ukraine asked him. "Outside when…" Russia trailed off as he realized she never followed him inside. Russia ran out of his home, Ukraine not far behind. Belarus's white hair bow was lying on the damp ground where she once stood. Russia picked it up.

The white stained by the mud. "Belarus always wears her bow." Ukraine said with shock in her voice and tears in her eyes, "What if, what if she's dead?" Ukraine cried, "That storm was pretty bad." "No, Belarus is strong, she wouldn't die so easily." Russia said as he stared at the dirty bow in his hands that clench it tightly.

2p Russia and Belarus

"Wow, your home is amazing!" Belarus said with childish excitement. 2p Russia chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her to the door. "Russia, I can walk just fine!" Belarus giggled. 2p Russia tensed and Belarus looked down at him. "I hate it when you say that name yet I want to hear it either moaned or screamed from your lips." 2p Russia sighed, shifting her weight so he could run a hand through his messy semi dark locks. "I love you 2p Russia." Belarus purred into his ear.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be up against the wall moaning my name." 2p Russia growled playfully into her ear, nipping at it softly. "What if I want to be?" Belarus asked as she smiled coyly. "God, I swear if you're teasing me, I'm going to die." 2p Russia moaned as he moved her so her slim legs could wrap around his waist. "Why would I do that to you?" Belarus giggled innocently. "Don't know; don't care so long as you don't do it." 2p Russia said as he kissed her on the lips. "Stay with me." He whispered to her. "Forever." She whispered back at him.

At The World Meeting

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta!" Italy sang. "Shut up!" Germany screamed which made everyone stop talking. "Hey, where's Bela?" America asked as he looked around the room for the Belarusian girl. "She disappeared during the storm!" Ukraine cried, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. "Are you serious?" France asked, shocked that the Belarusian and been so careless. "We need to go look for her then!" England said as he stood up.

Cliff Hanger! I want so damn reviews already!

Chapter Four: Searching and Leaving

In 2p Dimension

Belarus woke up in a large, black bed next to 2p Russia. (I know some of you are thinking that they had sex but no, they did not. If you really want that added in then you're gonna have to ask for it. =p) His left arm was under her head as a pillow and his right arm was draped lazily across her small waist, holding her to him. Belarus slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. She reached down and carefully tried to remove his arm which tightened and pulled her closer to him.

She tried to unwrap his long, slim fingers from her hip and she suddenly found herself beneath 2p Russia. His hands held her wrists on either side of her head, his red eyes wild. "What do you think you're doing?" He seethed. Belarus was slightly trembling beneath him, her eyes wide in fear. "I asked you a question." 2p Russia said in a menacing voice near her ear. "I-I was g-going to ma-ke b-reakf-fast." Belarus stuttered in fear of displeasing him.

2p Russia's eyes softened and his grip on her wrists loosened. A small smile slowly formed on his lips, he pressed a soft, quick kiss to her to her lips and laid his head down on her slightly larger than normal chest, listening to her heart as he pretty much laid all over her, trapping her with his body. "You're so, cute, when you're scared. "2p Russia smirked. "Russia?" Belarus asked quietly.

2p Russia looked up at her, a small smile still placed on his lips, "Yes Bela?" "I need to go." Belarus said. 2p Russia's smile instantly fell and his eyes as well as his face held what looked to be fear and rejection. "No, you can't leave me! You can't!" He exclaimed in his deep voice. When Belarus tried to move away, he held her closer to him, kissing and nipping at her neck, causing her to yelp lightly. "Russia I" 2p Russia cut her off by harshly kissing her lips, his mouth moving against her's as though she was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

His right hand started to slowly creep up her sides, holding her wrists tightly in his left. "Russia!" Belarus gasped. "I'm not letting you leave me!' He growled out through clenched teeth, his right hand now cradling her neck. 2p Russia settled in between her thighs, his right hand traveling up in a very slow pace. Belarus's eyes closed and a small moan escaped her kiss bruised lips, her body arching up into his. "Tell me you won't leave me." 2p Russia whispered into her ear, giving it a small, sharp nip.

"I won't leave you." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes still closed as another moan escaped her mouth. "Tell me you'll stay with me." 2p Russia whispered against her lips, just barely touching. "I'll stay with you." Belarus moaned, pushing herself against him, needing to have him touch her. "Tell me you love me." He said with a voice that almost hinted anger. "I, love you." Belarus kissed his lips, her right leg latching onto his hip to pull him down to her and push her body closer to his.

"Say that you belong to me, only me and that you're mine." 2p Russia said through clenched teeth, his mouth attacking her neck. Belarus struggled to sit up, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and said, "I belong to only you," she kissed him hard, "I'm only yours," She kissed him even harder, "Only you can touch me." 2p Russia smiled darkly at her as his lips descended onto her's once again.

Meeting place for countries

China, Korea and Japan checked all over Asia, America and Canada checked North America while Brazil and Chile checked South America. Mexico and Cuba checked Latin America while Algeria and Sudan checked Africa and Germany, Italy, Russia, Prussia, Ukraine and Switzerland checked Europe. "W couldn't find her anywhere." Germany said sadly. "Neither could we." Japan said. "We got nothing." America sad, his voice sad.

"Where could she have gone? W searched the whole planet!" Ukraine cried onto Canada's shoulder. Canada hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear that made her crying slow down. "Where haven't we checked?" Spain asked. "2p Dimension." England said with a glare, his voice almost a snarl. "She wouldn't go there! What's the point in going there when she hates the place?!" America exclaimed. "True," England said, "But still…"

2p Russia's House

Belarus was still sitting in 2p Russia's bed, leaning against the wooden head post with 2p Russia's arms woven around her trim waist, his head resting on top of her chest. It had taken her at least ten minutes or so for her to calm him down enough to where she could open her mouth without his tongue being shoved into her mouth. He was still trembling slightly as she soothingly stroked his hair, her other hand gently rubbing his upper back.

_'He's never had anyone this close before, at the mention of me ever leaving him for anything, he's afraid that I won't come back to him. He's scared that I'll abandon him so he needs dominance and reassured that I'll be back.'_ Belarus thought to herself. "Do you want to leave me Bela?" 2p Russia suddenly whispered into the front of his black shirt that she was wearing. "No." Belarus said quietly into his hair. "You'll stay with me?" 2p Russia asked as he looked her in the eyes, his eyes filled with shock and hope.

"I'll have to leave at some point; I can't stay hidden away with you forever." Belarus said calmly. 2p Russia's grip on her tightened and his eyes were frantic, "No! You can stay with me forever! I love you, I need you! Stay with me, be mine forever." 2p Russia protested, the fear in his eyes growing. "Someday, I will have to leave, but until then, I shall stay with you, as yours." Belarus said, gently kissing his forehead.

"Someday, you'll realize that you'll never have to leave me. You'll realize that you belong to me." 2p Russia said as sleep overpowered him as he eased off into a deep slumber. Belarus was able to free herself from his grasp and started to walk towards the door until he whispered in his sleep, "Someday, you'll realize that you're mine." Those chilling words replayed over and over again inside her head.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter but I was grounded so I couldn't get on my lap top. I'm still grounded but I snuck on it so you'll have to wait a little longer to get the next two chapters. Don't worry, all i have to do it copy and paste them from microsoft word and WHAM! PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!


	6. Coming Back To Life

Recap:

_"Someday, you'll realize that you'll never have to leave me. You'll realize that you _**belong to me**_." 2p Russia said as sleep overpowered him as he eased off into a deep slumber. Belarus was able to free herself from his grasp and started to walk towards the door until he whispered in his sleep, "Someday, you'll realize that you're _**mine**_." Those chilling words replayed over and over again inside her head._

End of Recap.

Belarus had to leave, for the sake of her country. 2p Russia was asleep; it had been about two weeks since he took her to his home.

_"My Dearest Love,_

_I have to leave, my country needs me and I cannot hide in your world, your home anymore. I love you and that hasn't changed nor will it ever. I'm truly sorry but I must go._

_Love,_

_Belarus, Natalia'_

2p Russia's rage grew inside him as he read the note that was placed on the bed on the side where she would lay. His teeth grinding against each other as his crimson eyes narrowed and filled with immense anger. He stormed out of his room, stomping down the hallway and down the stairs to the second floor. "Master Russia, what has angered you so?" A maid asked as she walked down the hall towards him.

"Where is she? Where is Belarus?" 2p Russia snarled, his fist punching a hole through the wall by her head. She coward in fear, her entire body beginning to tremble violently, "S-she left e-early, this morning, w-we c-couldn't stop h-her." The maid shivered again. "Wow, she really has you, huh?" A female voice said from behind 2p Russia. 2p Russia turned around to see none other than 2p Ukraine. "What are you doing here, bitch?" 2p Russia snarled at her.

"What? I can't check out my baby brother? See how whipped he is over some measly girl from the other dimension?" 2p Ukraine chuckled. 2p Russia growled at her and flipped her off. "Aw, little bro! You have Belarus for that! Hell, I might even take her out for a test drive myself." 2p Ukraine laughed again. 2p Russia's eye flashed with a deadly look and instantly, his large hand was wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the floor by at least a foot. 2p

Ukraine's eyes widened and her hands went to his, gasping for air. "You touch her and I will personally remove your internal organs with a damn spoon and then rip out your veins and braid them into bracelets and give them to Belarus as Valentine's Day presents." 2p Russia sneered at her. 2p Ukraine's eyes were filled with fear as she nodded, "I won't touch her!" She rushed. 2p Russia dropped her, a scowl on his face, "I know." As 2p Russia walked away, 2p Ukraine whispered "I won't touch her, but what will you do when someone else does?"

Meeting of Countries

It's been two weeks, two long weeks since Belarus disappeared and most of the countries that know her well were a mess. Ukraine had only been able to get a few hours of sleep, America was depressed and France wasn't as much of a pervert. Russia was the worst though, he didn't sleep, could barely eat, he wasted all his time searching for her, never resting. "So any new news?" France asked emotionlessly. "None." America sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Oh, where is she?!" Ukraine cried out.

KNOCK KNOCK

Canada got up and opened the door, revealing Belarus! "Belarus!" Ukraine cried out, flinging herself at her younger sister, crushing her in a tight hug. "Hello sister." Belarus smiled and hugged her back. "Bela, where were you?" America asked as he tried to hug her but Russia blocked his way. Belarus looked at Russia oddly, "I took a vacation." She yawned. "That's enough. She's tired and we're going home." Russia said and pulled her out of the room and to his house.

Russia pulled her to his room and as soon as he closed the door, he almost harshly pushed her up against the wall, his eyes narrowed. "Where were you?" Russia demanded. "I told you, I took a vacation." Belarus said. "Stop lying to me! I know you weren't taking a damn vacation, so tell me the truth! Where were you?" Russia demanded again, his arms on either side of her head. "I'm not lying, I was on a vacation. I swear!" Belarus rushed. Russia bumped her up against the wall with little force, "Dammit Bela, I can tell when you're lying!" Russia shouted at her.

"It's none of your business! You're only my country brother, nothing more! I don't have to tell you anything!" Belarus shouted in his face. Russia's eyes went wide with anger, uncontrolled anger, "That's where you're wrong Belarus. I'm your brother whether you like it or not, you do belong to me. Tell me where the hell were you!" "I WAS WITH 2P RUSSIA!" Belarus shouted at him. Russia stared at her in shock, never had she lied to him nor had she ever raised her voice at him.

"Why, were, you, with, him?" Russia seethed. Belarus pushed herself further into the wall behind her, her eyes filled with terror. She didn't answer and Russia was getting even more pissed off. "I asked you a question." Russia seethed in her ear. Belarus's thoughts flashed back to 2p Russia, remembering that this was almost the same as that one morning. "He loves me." Belarus whispered, "He loves me." Russia's eyes filled up with rage, "He's lying to you!" "No, he isn't!" Belarus screamed back, tears welling up in her purple eyes. Russia looked at her in shock, "What did you say?"

"He said that he wants me to stay with him forever!" Belarus cried out. She has her eyes closed now, crystal tears running down her cheeks as she pathetically banged her fists weakly on his strong chest. Russia could only stand there in shock, his little sister had moved on, with a guy who at one point, tried to kill her. "He said I can stay with him forever, and never have to see you again. Don't you see, he wants me happy?" Belarus cried. "I do want you happy Bela! I'd do anything to make you happy!" Russia said he hugged her to him. "You couldn't love me the way 2p Russia does." Belarus whispered into his chest. "I could." Russia whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "You couldn't, you won't," Belarus said, "Besides, 2p Russia would kill you if you tried. I belong to only him. I am his."

**Like it? I promise another one if you send in a bunch of reviews. they can even be from the same people over and over again. Sorry about the wai, my rents grounded me and I still am but I snuck on. hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Anger

Recap:

_"Someday, you'll realize that you'll never have to leave me. You'll realize that you _**belong to me**_." 2p Russia said as sleep overpowered him as he eased off into a deep slumber. Belarus was able to free herself from his grasp and started to walk towards the door until he whispered in his sleep, "Someday, you'll realize that you're _**mine**_." Those chilling words replayed over and over again inside her head._

End of Recap.

Belarus had to leave, for the sake of her country. 2p Russia was asleep; it had been about two weeks since he took her to his home.

_"My Dearest Love,_

_I have to leave, my country needs me and I cannot hide in your world, your home anymore. I love you and that hasn't changed nor will it ever. I'm truly sorry but I must go._

_Love,_

_Belarus, Natalia'_

2p Russia's rage grew inside him as he read the note that was placed on the bed on the side where she would lay. His teeth grinding against each other as his crimson eyes narrowed and filled with immense anger. He stormed out of his room, stomping down the hallway and down the stairs to the second floor. "Master Russia, what has angered you so?" A maid asked as she walked down the hall towards him.

"Where is she? Where is Belarus?" 2p Russia snarled, his fist punching a hole through the wall by her head. She coward in fear, her entire body beginning to tremble violently, "S-she left e-early, this morning, w-we c-couldn't stop h-her." The maid shivered again. "Wow, she really has you, huh?" A female voice said from behind 2p Russia. 2p Russia turned around to see none other than 2p Ukraine. "What are you doing here, bitch?" 2p Russia snarled at her.

"What? I can't check out my baby brother? See how whipped he is over some measly girl from the other dimension?" 2p Ukraine chuckled. 2p Russia growled at her and flipped her off. "Aw, little bro! You have Belarus for that! Hell, I might even take her out for a test drive myself." 2p Ukraine laughed again. 2p Russia's eye flashed with a deadly look and instantly, his large hand was wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the floor by at least a foot. 2p

Ukraine's eyes widened and her hands went to his, gasping for air. "You touch her and I will personally remove your internal organs with a damn spoon and then rip out your veins and braid them into bracelets and give them to Belarus as Valentine's Day presents." 2p Russia sneered at her. 2p Ukraine's eyes were filled with fear as she nodded, "I won't touch her!" She rushed. 2p Russia dropped her, a scowl on his face, "I know." As 2p Russia walked away, 2p Ukraine whispered "I won't touch her, but what will you do when someone else does?"

Meeting of Countries

It's been two weeks, two long weeks since Belarus disappeared and most of the countries that know her well were a mess. Ukraine had only been able to get a few hours of sleep, America was depressed and France wasn't as much of a pervert. Russia was the worst though, he didn't sleep, could barely eat, he wasted all his time searching for her, never resting. "So any new news?" France asked emotionlessly. "None." America sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Oh, where is she?!" Ukraine cried out.

KNOCK KNOCK

Canada got up and opened the door, revealing Belarus! "Belarus!" Ukraine cried out, flinging herself at her younger sister, crushing her in a tight hug. "Hello sister." Belarus smiled and hugged her back. "Bela, where were you?" America asked as he tried to hug her but Russia blocked his way. Belarus looked at Russia oddly, "I took a vacation." She yawned. "That's enough. She's tired and we're going home." Russia said and pulled her out of the room and to his house.

Russia pulled her to his room and as soon as he closed the door, he almost harshly pushed her up against the wall, his eyes narrowed. "Where were you?" Russia demanded. "I told you, I took a vacation." Belarus said. "Stop lying to me! I know you weren't taking a damn vacation, so tell me the truth! Where were you?" Russia demanded again, his arms on either side of her head. "I'm not lying, I was on a vacation. I swear!" Belarus rushed. Russia bumped her up against the wall with little force, "Dammit Bela, I can tell when you're lying!" Russia shouted at her.

"It's none of your business! You're only my country brother, nothing more! I don't have to tell you anything!" Belarus shouted in his face. Russia's eyes went wide with anger, uncontrolled anger, "That's where you're wrong Belarus. I'm your brother whether you like it or not, you do belong to me. Tell me where the hell were you!" "I WAS WITH 2P RUSSIA!" Belarus shouted at him. Russia stared at her in shock, never had she lied to him nor had she ever raised her voice at him.

"Why, were, you, with, him?" Russia seethed. Belarus pushed herself further into the wall behind her, her eyes filled with terror. She didn't answer and Russia was getting even more pissed off. "I asked you a question." Russia seethed in her ear. Belarus's thoughts flashed back to 2p Russia, remembering that this was almost the same as that one morning. "He loves me." Belarus whispered, "He loves me." Russia's eyes filled up with rage, "He's lying to you!" "No, he isn't!" Belarus screamed back, tears welling up in her purple eyes. Russia looked at her in shock, "What did you say?"

"He said that he wants me to stay with him forever!" Belarus cried out. She has her eyes closed now, crystal tears running down her cheeks as she pathetically banged her fists weakly on his strong chest. Russia could only stand there in shock, his little sister had moved on, with a guy who at one point, tried to kill her. "He said I can stay with him forever, and never have to see you again. Don't you see, he wants me happy?" Belarus cried. "I do want you happy Bela! I'd do anything to make you happy!" Russia said he hugged her to him. "You couldn't love me the way 2p Russia does." Belarus whispered into his chest. "I could." Russia whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "You couldn't, you won't," Belarus said, "Besides, 2p Russia would kill you if you tried. I belong to only him. I am his."

**Like it? I promise another one if you send in a bunch of reviews. they can even be from the same people over and over again. Sorry about the wai, my rents grounded me and I still am but I snuck on. hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


	9. Heating Up

Next Chapter

I noticed that a lot of you have been favorite-ing me and I love it but I would love for you guys to review me, Let me know if there's something that you want added like a country, an event or a side coupling. Thanks!

Recap:

_Russia looked at her in shock, "What did you say?" _

_"He said that he wants me to stay with him forever!" Belarus cried out. She has her eyes closed now, crystal tears running down her cheeks as she pathetically banged her fists weakly on his strong chest. Russia could only stand there in shock, his little sister had moved on, with a guy who at one point, tried to kill her. "He said I can stay with him forever, and never have to see you again. Don't you see, he wants me happy?" Belarus cried. "I do want you happy Bela! I'd do anything to make you happy!" Russia said he hugged her to him. "You couldn't love me the way 2p Russia does." Belarus whispered into his chest. "I could." Russia whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "You couldn't, you won't," Belarus said, "Besides, 2p Russia would kill you if you tried. I belong to only him. I am his."_

End of Recap.

2p Dimension

2p Russia sat down at his desk, a bottle of vodka in his hand, his eyes angry. **'Damn girl ran out while I was sleeping. If anyone fucking touched her, I'll kill them.' **2p Russia seethed. 2p Russia sighed sadly, **'Was she unhappy? Did I do something wrong?'** 2p Russia thought.

Knock Knock

"What?" 2p Russia shouted. "Sir, you have mail from Belarus." A female maid's voice almost whispered through the door. 2p Russia instantly got up and almost ran to the door, whipping it open. "What did you say?" 2p Russia asked. "Ms. Belarus sent you a, letter." She squeaked, giving him the crimson red envelope and running away. 2p Russia slammed the door closed and sat down at his desk. He untied the silky, black, ribbon from the blood red envelope and opened it. He pulled out a light blue purple letter written in black ink.

_'My love,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you; I wish I could still be with you. It's just, you're from the 2p Dimension and I'm from, whatever you guys call mine._ _I can't stay with you and abandon my country, my home. Besides, it would have never worked, a 2p and a 1p, (?), can't be together, one of them would be forced to leave their country behind. We just, we don't mix. I'm so sorry. We can just be friends, just forget about all that stuff that happened before._

_Love, Natalya'_

2p Russia slammed down his hands, his jaw clenched and his eyes wide in total anger. He threw his bottle of vodka at the door, the glass shattering and the liquid splashing everywhere. "What the hell is your problem?" 2p Ukraine asked, opening the door and stepping around and over the shattered glass. "Natalya, she left and has the fucking nerve to write me a damn letter saying that even after everything we've been through that it would never work, forget it all and just be fucking friends!" 2p Russia seethed in absolute anger.

"So what are you going to do about it?" 2p Ukraine asked. "I'm going to drag her ass back here even if it means by force. I'm not letting her forget all about us, dammit!" 2p Russia shouted, slamming his fists down onto his desk. "Brother, I'm sure she didn't mean it, calm down. She's just confused about all this." 2p Ukraine said, trying to calm down her brother. "**CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT?** I love her, she loves me, what the fuck does she no get?" 2p Russia practically screamed. "Stop shouting at me so I can tell you!" 2p Ukraine screamed. 2p Russia sighed, "Whatever."

Cliff hanger. I want some reviews!


End file.
